charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
I Dream of Phoebe
I Dream of Phoebe is the 15th episode of the sixth season and the 126th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Magical misfortune abounds and wishes go awry when Phoebe is tricked into becoming a genie after she frees that genie from a bottle. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana *Saba Homayoon as Jinny *Mark Deklin as Bosk *Joey Naber as Demonic Forty Thieves Leader Co-Stars *Jason Shaw as Greg *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *J. Michael Flynn as Benjamin Montana *David Greene as Steve Montana *Marco Kahn as Demonic Thief Magical Notes Book of Shadows Bosk :A sinister low-level demon who attacks by shooting light darts at his victims. :He can be vanquished with the following ingredients: ::Mandrake ::Dark Roasted ::Wattleseed ::Dwarf Milkweed ::Keeled Bladderpod Potions *Phoebe made the vanquishing potion for Bosk, but he wore the Eye of Aghbar so it didn't have any effect. Powers *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition in which she saw Jinny got attacked by Bosk. *'Light Darts:' Used by Bosk to attack Chris. *'Flight:' Used by Bosk and Jinny (using a magic carpet). *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to knock down some trestles to attack Bosk and by Chris and Richard to prevent Jinny from getting the Genie Bottle. Chris also used it to lay Leo's arm around Piper when they were sleeping and to fling one of the demonic forty thieves. Richard also used it to prevent himself from being hit by Paige's power stripping potion (he sent Paige and the potion bottle flying backwards). *'Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Jinny, Phoebe and Richard (as Genies) to enter and leave their bottle. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Chris and Piper, after she died thanks to Jinny's wish. *'Orbing: '''Type of Teleportation used by Leo, Chris and Paige. *'Projection: Used by Genies to grant the wishes of their masters. *Conjuration: Used by Richard Montana to conjure up presents for Paige, like earrings and a dress. *Fading: Type of Teleportation used by Richard Montana. *Shrinking:' Used by Genies to shrink themselves. *'Fireballs: Used by Jinny to vanquish Bosk and some of the demonic forty thieves. She also created an energy ball, to threat the sleeping Piper and Leo. When Phoebe controlled Jinny's bottle after she possessed her, she used fire balls to vanquish some of the demonic forty thieves. *Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper in an attempt to blow up Jinny, but she dodged it. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Jinny. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to summon one of the demon minion's swords and get the crystals into a circle. *'Calling: Used by Jinny to call her magic carpet. *Super Strength:' Used by Jinny to throw Chris away. *'Wisping: Type of Teleportation used by Phoebe and Paige's spirits. *Possession:' Used by Phoebe's spirit to possess Jinny. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Phoebe mentioned scrying for Jinny. *'Eye of Aghbar' - A magical talisman that shields its wearer from witches magic. *'Magic Carpet '- A magical carpet that is able to fly. It flies with one standing or lying on it to wherever that person wants to. Notes and Trivia * This is one of four episodes with "Phoebe" in the title. * This is the last episode featuring Balthazar Getty as Richard Montana. * At the start of the episode, Phoebe asked Chris if she had flirted with him, to which he answered "no". She actually did in Oh My Goddess! Part 2, shortly after becoming the Goddess of Love. * Chris subtly hints that he is Piper and Leo's son after Leo tells him and Phoebe that Leo is petitioning to send him back to the future. Chris mumbles, "You mean abandoning me again." * A picture taken behind the scenes of Alyssa in her genie costume was used for her site. * In this episode Paige is given jewelry by Richard via magic. This is the same exact jewelry that alternate Phoebe is wearing in "Centennial Charmed". * This is the second time the sisters encounter a genie. The first time was in "Be Careful What You Witch For". * In this episode Piper dies for the sixth time, Phoebe for sixth time and Paige for seventh time. It is the only episode in which all three sisters die at the same time. * This is the only episode of the season not to involve any spells. * When Phoebe transforms into a genie in the attic, Alyssa and Holly have an exchange that sounds as if they are breaking the fourth wall; as Phoebe asks why she is always the one with the wig. *Phoebe has her last on-screen premonition before being stripped of her powers. *Paige learns that Chris is Piper and Leo's second son, if he can get them back together in time. Genie Lamp.jpg|The bottle from the episode. Img_3251.jpg|The bottle from ''"I Dream of Jeannie" AlyssaWebsite GeniePicture.png|The picture on Alyssa's website. Cultural References * Elements of this episode are based on the popular 60's sitcom "I Dream of Jeannie". This is noticeable by the costume and bottle that were used. The episode title is also a reference to the show. Paige also references the similarities of Phoebe's costume to Jeannie's, saying "Shouldn't you be helping Major Nelson?" Glitches * When Chris first appears in the episode in Phoebe's office, Phoebe's scarf switches from her back to her front almost every time the camera switches. * When Chris and Phoebe orb to the Middle East, Chris bends down and you can clearly see him wearing a leather jacket, but when he gets back up, he is wearing the same hoodie he had on before. * While Leo reads the Arabic inscription on the genie's bottle, he reads it from left to right, but in Arabic it's from right to left. * When Chris is knocked to the floor by Bosk, the Book of Shadows drops next to him. When Chris raises his hand to telekinetically grab the bottle, the book is open to two blank pages. When the bottle flies into Chris' hand, the book is open to one blank page and Bosk's page. * When Jinny resurrects Zanbar, it is seen in the distance when Chris orbs in. But when they turn around completely, the city is completely gone, and is not seen throughout the battle. Gallery Episode Stills Charmed 405 122 394lo.jpg Charmed 406 122 391lo.jpg Phoebe The Genie.jpg 93.jpg 04123478.jpg 0127896.jpg 6x15 Official Photo.jpg Quotes :Paige: Oh my god, you landed one. :Phoebe: She's a Genie, not a trout. :Phoebe: Oh, and why do I always get stuck with the wig? :Paige: '''How come you didn't tell me Chris was my nephew? :Phoebe: Yeah, maybe we could talk about that later because your boyfriend's about to whoo-whoo! International Titles *'''Czech: Sním o Phoebe (I Dream of Phoebe) * Finnish: 'Henki höllässä ''(Spirit Unleashed) *'''French: Le mauvais génie (The Bad/Evil Genie) *'German:' Bezaubernde Phoebe (Charmed Phoebe) *'Hungarian: '''Phoebe a háziszellem (''Phoebe the House Ghost) *'Italian:' Quel genio di Phoebe (That Phoebe's a Genie) *'Polish:' Marzę o Phoebe (I Dream of Phoebe) *'Russian:' Я мечтаю о Фиби *'Serbian:' Sanjam o Fibi *'Slovak:' Snívam o Phoebe *'Spanish:' Sueño con Phoebe Category:Episodes Category:Season 6